Just Be Friends
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kita ingin bersatu. Tapi sayang sekali, semua keadaan menuntut kita tidak bisa lebih dari teman. Fic KaitoMiku, songfic Just Be Friends. Mind to RnR?


**Nyo~ jumpa minna! Ini fic perdanaku di Vocaloid. Semoga semuanya suka ya ^^**

**Oke, tanpa basa-basi selamat membacaaa!**

**

* * *

**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA CORP  
**

Warning : OOC, AU

Genre : Romance/Friendship

**.**

**.**

**JUST BE FRIENDS**

**

* * *

**

**xXx**

**Just be friends, All we gotta do**

**Just be friends, It's time to say goodbye**

**Just be friends, All we gotta do**

**Just be friends Just be friends...**

**xXx**

"Kaito!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki pendek berambut kuning cerah. Dia tersenyum dengan senyum yang mencerminkan dirinya adalah uke *plak* dan menghampiri temannya yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu menoleh ke belakang, "Ah, ohayou Len," balas laki-laki yang tak lain bernama Kaito Shion itu. Laki-laki kuning yang bernama Kagamine Len tersebut nyengir lebar.

"Hehe, kemaren bagaimana dengan Hatsune-san?" cengir Len sambil memukul siku Kaito yang sedikit tersentak dan wajahnya memerah.

"A… Ah, biasa saja kok," jawab Kaito cepat. Sedangkan Len hanya tertawa lebar menanggapi teman sekelasnya itu.

**xXx**

**ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni**

**wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na**

**kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku**

**bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana**

**oOo**

**I remembered early yesterday morning**

**Why do I feel**

**As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers**

**I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things**

**xXx**

Sebenarnya bukan 'biasa saja'. Yeah, tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Kaito, bahwa hari kemarin adalah hari yang mengesankan sekaligus sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Waktu tak bisa diputar kembali kan? Dan itulah menyebalkannya. Sebenarnya kemarin Miku membuat keputusan yang hanya bisa ditanggapi dengannya menggigit jari.

"Ahaha, baru saja diomongin, Hatsune-san!" panggil Len kepada seseorang membuat Kaito tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi sibuk melamun.

Gadis yang dikuncir kembar dengan setiap ujung kuncirannya bisa menyentuh lantai. Namun, itu justru menambah nilai untuk wajah polos sang gadis. Mata hijaunya menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Senyumnya terulas saat melihat Len dan tambah mengembang lagi saat melihat laki-laki berambut biru tua di samping Len.

"Ohayou Kaito-kun,"

**xXx**

**wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa**

**motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO**

**sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi**

**boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana**

**oOo**

**I already knew deep inside my heart**

**That the most painful choice would be the best**

**My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats**

**I wonder when we can talk**

**xXx**

"O… Ohayou," balas Kaito gugup dan berusaha mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar. Len yang bisa membaca atmosfir langsung—

"Ah, ada Rin! Aku ke sana dulu ya, dah Kaito, Hatsune-san!" dan Len pun langsung melesat menuju saudara kembarnya dan membiarkan Kaito mendengus kesal.

Kaito terlihat menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal, "A… Anu, Miku… Soal yang kemaren—"

"Sudahlah Kaito-kun, bukankah Kaito-kun sendiri menyetujuinya?" tanya Miku dengan polos. Kaito menarik nafas berulang-ulang berusaha mengatur jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Ba… Baik, tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu lagi," lanjut Kaito yang langsung memegang bahu mungil Miku, "nanti temui di aku di tempat biasa ya,"

**xXx**

**yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de**

**agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro**

**iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande**

**sen wo nuita**

**oOo**

**In this slowly decaying world**

**A path for my struggling self**

**I carve in your colorless smile**

**I pulled off the plug**

**xXx**

Sepulang sekolah, Kaito—yang seharusnya mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Gakupo—langsung kabur lewat jendela dan lari keluar wilayah sekolah. Dia langsung berlari menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang kelihatannya tidak terpakai yang tak lain adalah 'markas' miliknya dan Miku. Namun secepat apapun larinya, Miku pasti sudah duluan sampai di sana.

"Gomen ne, lama menunggu?" tanya Kaito sambil mengatur nafasnya. Miku menatapnya polos sesaat lalu tersenyum riang.

"Tidak kok, Kaito-kun! Hahahaha, mau ngomong apa?" tanya Miku lagi dengan senyumnya. Kaito terlihat berpikir sesaat lalu menatap mata hijau Miku dalam-dalam dengan mata birunya.

"Kumohon Miku! Jadilah pacarku!"

**xXx**

**koe wo karashite sakenda**

**hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku**

**hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa**

**nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**

**oOo**

**I shouted until my voice was dry**

**The echo reverberates in the empty air**

**Although there was nothing left**

**After the chains were removed**

**xXx**

"Ha… Hah?"

"Jadilah pacarku Mikuuu!" erang Kaito. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang dan tentunya Miku pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ta… Tapi Kaito-kun, bukankah—"

"Jadilah pacarku jadi jadi jadi jadiiii…" teriak Kaito membuat Miku kewalahan, well tak bisa dipungkiri sekarang Miku seperti mengurus anak kecil yang kehilangan kendali.

"Kaito-kun, ntar suaranya habis lho," Miku berusaha memperingatkan, namun bukannya menghilang suara itu malah semakin kencang.

"Biarkan saja, sampai suaraku mengering juga aku siap. Pokoknya jadilah pacarku Mikuu!"

**xXx**

**futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**

**anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni**

**shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita**

**kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida**

**oOo**

**Fate that allowed us to meet**

**The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time**

**"So this is how it is..." I murmured**

**Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks**

**xXx**

"Kaito-kun," suara Miku mulai merendah, dia menggiring Kaito agar duduk di sampingnya, "terima kasih telah memintaku menjadi pacarmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, kau mengerti kan?"

Kaito menarik nafas, "Hhh, yeah aku mengerti. Maaf, hanya saja ingin sekali saja aku ingin melawan takdir," gumam Kaito yang tengah menunduk. Miku pun terlihat melipat kedua kakinya.

"Iya, aku juga ingin sekali," ucapan Miku membuat Kaito menoleh padanya, "karena aku sangat menyukai Kaito-kun," ucap Miku lagi sambil tersenyum membuat wajah Kaito memerah (lagi).

"Seandainya saja orang tua kita tak bermusuhan," gumam Kaito dan kali ini Miku yang balik memperhatikannya "dan tidak ada Dell yang menjadi bodyguardku segala, sepertinya akan berjalan lancar kan?" tanya Kaito. Miku tersenyum polos dan mengangguk.

"Yeah, seandainya saja kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, bagaimana ya?" gumam Kaito yang kini tengah mengamati langit-langit rumah tersebut.

**xXx**

**All we gotta do Just be friends**

**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**

**All we gotta do Just be friends**

**Just be friends Just be friends...**

**xXx**

"Karena itu, kita cukup menjadi teman saja kan Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku, "Bukankah itu sudah cukup, karena kita masih tetap bersama, benar?" Miku kini memegang tangan Kaito.

"Yeah," Kaito menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Miku, "untung Dell sekarang lagi sakit haha," bisik Kaito, "salahnya sendiri sih merokok terus," gumam Kaito lagi dengan nada mengejek. Miku terkekeh pelan.

"Jika Haku-neechan mendengarnya, kau bisa diamuk Kaito-kun," cengir Miku. Kaito pun tak bisa menyembunyikan gelak tawanya. '

**xXx**

**kidzuitanda kinou no naida yoru ni**

**ochita kaben hiroiageta to shite**

**mata saki modoru koto ha nai**

**sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi**

**bokura no jikan wa tomatta mama**

**oOo**

**I realized at yesterday's quiet night**

**That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves**

**It won't bloom back to its original form**

**The small death on top of my hands**

**Our time is frozen still**

**xXx**

"Aaargh, ingin sekali rasanya kembali ke masa lalu! Menyebalkan sekali orang tua kita!" gerutu Kaito sambil melempar-lempar batu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yeah, sekali lagi itu tidak mungkin," Miku menanggapi dengan santai, "kalau bisa, aku juga akan melakukannya dari dulu," bisik Miku pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kaito bingung. Miku sedikit menghela nafas.

"Saat Kaito-kun berpacaran dengan Meiko-san," ucap Miku, wajahnya memerah, "waktu itu aku kesal sekali sampai rasanya ingin mengembalikan waktu sebelum Kaito-kun mengenalnya, dan aku sudah masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kaito-kun," jelas Miku panjang lebar.

"Eh? Jadi—"

"Iya, aku sudah menyukai Kaito-kun dari dulu sekali," Miku terkekeh pelan, "tapi tak pernah kusangka Kaito-kun juga akan membalas pperasaanku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Saat Kaito akan membuka mulutnya—

"Tapi sayang," Miku melempar sebuah batu kecil hingga mengenai batu yang lain, "kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu dari awal,"

**xXx**

**omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu wo**

**kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo**

**ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita**

**bokura no kokoro wa toge darake da**

**oOo**

**I remembered the season when we first met**

**And your sweetly smiling face**

**I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got**

**Our hearts are full of thorns**

**xXx**

"Hei," Kaito memanggil saat Miku tengah melempar-lempar batu, "kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa," jawab Miku cepat, "waktu itu aku langsung menyukai Kaito-kun, tapi kutahan begitu tahu Kaito-kun sudah punya Meiko-san," lanjut Miku lagi.

"Ohaha begitu ya," Kaito kembali menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "tak disangka ya, soalnya waktu itu juga aku terpesona dengan senyum manismu," ucapan Kaito sukses membuat wajah Miku memerah.

"Tapi yang tidak kusuka adalah," Kaito menarik nafas, "kenapa kita jadi harus menanggung luka yang didapat orang tua kita?"

**xXx**

**omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de**

**kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro**

**aishiteru no ni hanare gatai no ni**

**boku ga iwanakya**

**oOo**

**Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship**

**I sadly can't change my heart**

**I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you**

**But I have to say it**

**xXx**

"Itu benar," gumam Miku, dia menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya yang dilipat, "hubungan kita jadi tidak bisa lebih dari ini,"

"Miku, seandainya saja kau bisa merubah perasaanmu padaku, apakah kau akan merubahnya?" tanya Kaito.

Miku menatap Kaito sesaat, "Entahlah, mungkin ingin tapi…" Miku terdiam sesaat, "aku sudah terlalu menyayangi Kaito-kun, tapi aku juga tidak mau mengganggu kehidupan Kaito-kun lebih dari ini," Miku menggenggam erat kedua lututnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, Kaito-kun,"

**xXx**

**kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga**

**bouzen shouzen shikai mo kemuru**

**kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami**

**sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada**

**oOo**

**The rain that pours on my heart**

**Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry**

**I anticipated the hurt**

**But my body can't move**

**xXx**

"Miku," Kaito mendekati Miku dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu ke dekapan dadanya, "terima kasih,"

"Aku mengerti rasa sakit yang kau rasakan," Kaito mengelus punggung gadis berkuncir kembar itu, "Tapi… aku… tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak,"

Miku menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, "Tak apa, aku mengerti. Asal Kaito-kun selalu ada di sampingku, aku pasti bisa bertahan,"

**xXx**

**futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**

**hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku**

**sayonara aishita hito koko made da**

**mou furimukanai de arukidasunda**

**oOo**

**Fate that connected us**

**Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life**

**Goodbye my loved one... This is the end**

**Now we look go on without looking back**

**xXx**

Kaito terus membiarkan Miku menangis dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang dia pendam selama ini. Meski Kaito selalu merasa dirinya yang tersiksa, selama ini justru Miku lha yang jauh lebih tersiksa karenanya. Namun, Kaito agak sedikit bingung saat Miku tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Miku?" tanya Kaito. Miku menggigit bibirnya, dan mendongak untuk menatap mata biru Kaito.

"Kau tahu kita tak kan pernah bersatu kan, Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku pelan. Kaito hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Tak ada yang perlu diharapkan, terima kasih untuk selama ini Kaito-kun," Miku melepas tangannya dari genggaman Kaito.

"Sayonara,"

**xXx**

**ichido dake ichido dake**

**negai ga kanau no naraba**

**nando demo umarekawatte**

**ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo**

**oOo**

**Once more, once more**

**If my wish can come true**

**I want to be reborn many times**

**I'll go and meet you from that day**

**xXx**

"Apa? Miku!" Kaito langsung menggenggam tangan Miku yang hendak keluar dari rumah kecil tersebut. Miku berhenti, namun dia tidak berbalik.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu memang tidak mungkin melawan takdir tapi—"

"Suatu hari jika ada yang memberiku sebuah permintaan saja yang pasti akan terkabul," Miku menatap Kaito sesaat lalu tersenyum, "Aku… ingin dilahirkan kembali di waktu yang berbeda," Kaito menatap Miku yang masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Miku kembali melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kaito, "Dan saat itu, aku akan menemuimu dan kita akan selalu bersama, Kaito-kun,"

**xXx**

**koe wo karashite sakenda**

**hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku**

**hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa**

**nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**

**oOo**

**I shouted until my voice was dry**

**The echo reverberates in the empty air**

**Although there was nothing left**

**After the chains were removed**

**xXx**

"Miku! MIKU!"

Kaito kembali mengejar Miku yang berlari keluar dengan cepat. Sementara Kaito terus mengejarnya, dengan cepat sebelum terlihat, Miku langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok sementara Kaito sendiri ada di balik tembok itu. Miku berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak ada yang keluar, dan terus menunggu agar Kaito pergi. Namun laki-laki itu masih saja meneriakkan namanya.

"Miku! MIKUUU!" teriak Kaito. Di tempat itu memang sepi, jadi teriak teriak saja dan tidak akan ada yang peduli. Sementara Kaito tidak mendengar apa-apa selain gema suaranya sendiri yang meneriakkan nama Miku. Perlahan dirasakan suara Kaito semakin mengering.

"Kumohon, KELUARLAH MIKU!" teriak Kaito untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan akhirnya dia menyenderkan dirinya pasrah pada tembok di belakangnya sementara dia tidak tahu, gadis yang dicarinya ada di balik tembok itu.

**xXx**

**futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**

**hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku**

**sayonara aishita hito koko made da**

**mou furimukanai de arukidasunda**

**oOo**

**Fate that connected us**

**Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life**

**Goodbye my loved one... This is the end**

**Now we look go on without looking back**

**xXx**

"Gomenasai Kaito-kun," Miku bergumam pelan sambil terus memeluk erat tali tas slempang yang dibawanya.

Namun rupanya, Kaito masih belum menyerah. Dia mulai kembali mencari meninggalkan tembok tempat dia tadi menyenderkan tubuhnya. Miku terdiam melihat punggung Kaito yang semakin menjauh. Namun, entah kenapa rasa penasaran menyelimuti Kaito. Hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu tergoda untuk membalikkan badannya menghadap belakangnya.

"Miku?" Kaito tidak bergerak dari tempatnya melihat jauh di depannya, seorang gadis berkuncir kembar yang dicarinya tengah berdiri dan memandangnya sedih.

"Gomen ne Kaito-kun, kita tidak bisa lebih dari ini," Miku bergumam pelan, yang pasti tidak mungkin di dengar Kaito di seberang sana.

**xXx**

**Kore de oshimai sa**

**oOo**

**This is the end**

**xXx**

"Miku," setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Kaito tergerak kembali untuk melangkah ke depannya. Degup jantung Miku berdetak cepat, dengan cepat sebelum laki-laki itu mendekatinya lebih jauh, Miku mengambil Hpnya.

Kaito terdiam sesaat ketika Hpnya bergetar dan begitu dilihat, ada sms dari Miku yang mengatakan…

**From : **Miku

**Message : **Kaito-kun, sudah cukup. Tidak ada gunanya mendekatiku lebih dari ini, kau mengerti kan?

Kaito terdiam sesaat membaca pesan itu. Tapi Kaito yang memang sedikit keras kepala itu tidak peduli, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Melihat itu, Miku langsung kembali mengetik sms.

**From : **Miku

**Message : **Kore de oshimai sa, gomenasai Kaito-kun…

**xXx**

**(Just be friends All we gotta do**

**Just be friends It's time to say goodbye)**

**xXx**

Kaito menggigit bibirnya saat membaca sms itu. Dan begitu dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, Miku sudah menghilang dari depannya. Kaito menghela nafas panjang, jadi begini rasanya ditolak? Ah, bukan ditolak, melainkan tidak bisa melawan takdir. Namun Kaito benar-benar keras kepala, dia kembali mengetik sms untuk Miku.

**To : **Miku

**Message : ** Benarkah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melawan takdir? Ayolah Miku, pikirkan lagi…

Setelah itu, Kaito terus berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan. Dia tidak bisa tenang, dan dia tidak mau pulang sebelum Miku membalas smsnya. Karena kalau sudah pulang, saudara-saudaranya terutama Akaito pasti langsung merebut Hpnya dan melihat apakah dia kembali berhubungan dengan Miku atau tidak. Penantian Kaito tidak sia-sia, beberapa saat Miku membalas smsnya. Namun dia hanya bisa menggigit jarinya kembali saat Miku hanya membalas…

**From : **Miku

**Message : **All we gotta do, just be friends :)

**xXx**

**Just be friends All we gotta do**

**Just be friends It's time to say goodbye**

**Just be friends All we gotta do**

**Just be friends It's time to say goodbye**

**Just be friends All we gotta do**

**Just be friends It's time to say goodbye**

**Just be friends**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga. Semoga suka hehe :D**

**Dan tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi, selain boleh minta review? X3 *bhug***


End file.
